


'Stay over.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [66]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Feelings Realization, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M, Minhyuk is a little shit, Minor Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress, Yoo Kihyun-centric, everybody can see it, everyone can see it, sleeping over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 4





	'Stay over.'

**10:24 AM**

"You two haven't gotten in a fight already have you?"

Kihyun rolled his eyes at Hyungwon."I don't know what you mean."He said and Hyungwon simply gave him a look.Before the younger could start talking again though,Hoseok walked over to them,already looking tired and done with everything.


End file.
